Rohis
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang kegiatan-kegiatan yang dilakukan Karin dkk saat mereka mengikuti ekstrakulikuler rohis. Insya Allah, kita akan berbagi ilmu dalam fanfic ini /Fanfic Islam!/Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Assalammualaikum . Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak menyapa sahabat semua, insya Allah besok saya harus menghadapi UN, karenanya saya sama sekali belum sempat mencari referensi untuk melanjutkan fanfic 'Ketika Suzune Bertanya' dan juga 'Belajar Islam, Yuk!'. Fanfic yang satu ini mungkin akan sangat OOC, tapi jujur vea cukup menikmati dalam menulisnya. Fanfic ini mengisahkan kegiatan rohis disertai materi-materi mentoring di dalamnya. Vea ingin mereka yang belum merasakan indahnya mentoring/_liqo _bisa merasakan sedikit ilmunya dari apa yang vea tulis. Vea hanya berbagi, kalau ada kesalahan dalam yang vea tulis, vea harap kalian tidak segan untuk sharing dan menegur pada vea :)

* * *

"Wah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, SMA Al-Farisi mempunyai begitu banyak extrakulikuler. Aku jadi bingung untuk memilihnya, banyak yang ingin kuikuti," gumam seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang. Temannya yang memakai jilbab putih hanya mendengarkan seraya memperhatikan lembaran angket data ekstrakulikuler.

"Hei, Karin, jangan hanya mendengarkanku saja, komentarilah perkataanku," keluh gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Temannya yang dipanggil Karin—gadis yang memakai jilbab putih—memandangnya lugu.

"Aku harus berkomentar apa, Himeka?" tanyanya lugu. Gadis yang dipanggil Himeka—gadis berambut hitam itu—hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah memutuskan mau mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apa?" tanya Himeka kemudian.

"Hm, sepertinya aku mau mengikuti ini saja," jawab Karin seraya memperlihatkan sebuah pembatas buku yang dibagikan ketika mereka tengah MOPD.

"Ha? Rohis? Ngga salah nih?" tanya Himeka heran. Nampaknya ia merasa ragu dengan keputusan Karin. Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, waktu SMP aku ingin sekali mengikuti kegiatan ini. Tapi, di SMP kita kan sama sekali tidak ada ekskul rohis," ujar Karin. Himeka mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, Karin, kegiatan rohis itu kan boring banget. Kerjaannya diem di masjid, baca al-qur'an, monoton banget!" gumam Himeka.

"Hm, ngga apa-apa, di masjid dekat rumahku kan hanya buka pengajian untuk anak kecil, jadi aku bisa ikut ngaji di rohis," sahut Karin. Akhirnya Himeka menyerah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membujuk Karin lagi. Keputusan gadis itu sudah final rupanya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri mau ikut ekskul yang mana?" tanya Karin.

"Ah, aku masih bingung! Aku pingin ikut klub Jepang, modern dance, teater, cheers juga. Whua aku bingung harus pilih yang mana!" seru Himeka bersemangat.

"Ng, kenapa kau ingin mengikuti semua ekskul tersebut?" tanya Karin heran.

"Soalnya aku suka aja kegiatannya. Pas mereka melakukan demonstrasi di MOPD itu keren banget! Kamu setuju kan dengan pendapatku, Karin?" seru Himeka—kembali bersemangat. Tanpa diminta, gadis itu mempraktikkan tarian yang ditampilkan modern dance. Karin hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat gadis itu kegirangan. Saking asyiknya, Himeka sama sekali tak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan akhirnya tak sengaja ia menubruk seorang pemuda.

"Kyaa!"

"Himeka!" seru Karin seraya menghampiri temannya yang terjatuh bersama pemuda tersebut. Dengan segera ia membantu Himeka berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin. Himeka mengangguk kecil. Dengan segera ia memperhatikan pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang yang menawan. Kulitnya putih mulus. Bola matanya berwarna biru safir. Ia berusaha berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang terkena debu.

'_Ta—Tampannya!' _gumam Himeka terkagum dalam hati. Dengan segera ia kemudian meminta maaf pada pemuda tersebut,"_Gomennasai_,"

"Ah, ngga apa-apa," ujar pemuda itu—dingin.

"Hoi, Kazune, kau lupa membawa formulir rohismu!" seru seorang pemuda berambut cokelat menghampiri pemuda yang tadi ditabrak Himeka seraya membawa sebuah formulir.

"Oh, _Jadzakallah khairan katsira, akhi_," gumam pemuda yang dipanggil Kazune—pemuda yang tadi ditabrak Himeka—seraya mengambil formulir dari tangan pemuda berambut cokelat. Mereka berdua kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu. Himeka menatap kepergian Kazune dengan wajah penuh kekaguman.

"Karin," panggil Himeka pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku juga mau daftar jadi anggota rohis," gumam Himeka.

"Ha?"

.

.

Rohis

.

.

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Fic 'Rohis' © Invea

.

.

"Kau serius Himeka?" tanya Karin ragu saat mereka tengah mengumpulkan formulir rohis pada pengurus rohis SMA Al-Farisi.

"Seratus persen serius!" jawab Himeka mantap.

"Ya, aku sebenernya seneng sih kamu ikutan kegiatan positif kayak gini. Tapi, aku masih heran, apa yang tiba-tiba membuatmu begitu mantap ikut kegiatan rohis?" tanya Karin heran. Setahunya, Himeka memang terbilang sangat anti dengan kegiatan keagamaan. Dulu waktu SMP, tiap ada hari besar islam yang dilalui dengan kegiatan tabligh akbar, Himeka adalah salah satu siswa yang memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena tak ingin mendengarkan ceramah. Saat pesantren kilat pun, Himeka termasuk siswa yang paling sering bolos. Karena itu, Karin sama sekali tidak mengerti alas an mengapa Himeka begitu mantap memasuki rohis.

"Ya, aku pingin cari suasana baru aja. Memangnya ngga boleh ya aku ikut rohis?" ujar Himeka berbalik tanya.

"Tentu saja boleh," sahut Karin senang. '_Semoga dengan mengikuti kegiatan rohis, Himeka bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik,'_ ujar Karin dalam hati.

Setelah mengumpulkan formulir, mereka berdua kemudian memasuki masjid. Tanpa mereka sadari, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Lucu banget kan, setelah itu—" Teman dari pemuda itu kemudian menghentikan pembicaraannya dan segera menepuk pundah pemuda tersebut. "Woy, Jin! Ngelamunin apa?"

"Ha? Eh, apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut—Jin—dengan wajah bingung.

"Wah, jahat nih, dari tadi aku ngga didengerin," keluh temannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Jin hanya tersenyum sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Eh, aku mau ke sana ya," seru Jin seraya menunjuk ke arah masjid. Dia kemudian berlari meninggalkan temannya tersebut.

.

.

Himeka menatap sekeliling dengan heran. Ia memperhatikan sebuah lingkaran besar yang terdiri dari siswi Al-Farisi. Kebanyakan di antara mereka memakai jilbab. Hanya dua-tiga orang saja yang tidak memakai jilbab seperti dirinya.

Ekstrakulikuler rohis memang berbeda dengan ekstrakulikuler lain. Ekstrakulikuler ini berusaha menjaga _hijab _di antara para anggota _akhwat _dengan _ikhwan, _sehingga kegiatan _akhwat _dilakukan di lantai dua masjid, sementara kegiatan _ikhwan _dilakukan di lantai pertama.

Himeka mendesah pelan. Karin memperhatikannya dengan heran. Tak lama kemudian, seorang akhwat berjilbab lebar kemudian membuka pertemuan.

"Bismillahirrahmaanirrahiim, assalammu'alaikum ."

"Wa'alaikummusalam ."

"Alhamdulillah, sebelumnya kita ungkapkan rasa syukur kita kepada Allah SWT, sebab atas rahmat dari-Nya lah, kita dapat berkumpul menjalin ukhuwah di tempat ini. Kita mulai saja pertemuan kali ini. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, saya Hikari Salsabila Haruno, asal kelas XI IPA 2, kalian bisa memanggil saya Hikari. Sebelum memulai pertemuan kali ini, sebaiknya kita tilawah dulu," ujar akhwat tersebut. Para pengurus rohis dengan sigap membagikan Al-Qur'an pada setiap siswi yang tidak membawa Al-Qur'an. Kemudian, terdengarlah lantunan ayat-ayat Al-Qur'an dibaca dengan _tartil. _

"Di sini ada yang pernah mengikuti kegiatan rohis sebelumnya?" tanya Hikari setelah mereka selesai membaca Al-Qur'an. Tampak beberapa siswi mengacungkan tangannya. Akhwat tersebut kemudian tersenyum.

"Alhamdulillah, ternyata cukup banyak juga. Teteh akan jelaskan dulu kegiatan rohis _akhwat _di Al-Farisi,"

Hikari kemudian menjelaskan kegiatan rohis Al-Farisi secara garis besar. Himeka sesekali mengerutkan kening dengan istilah-istilah yang digunakan Hikari. Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. Karin hanya menahan tawa melihatnya. Ekspresi Himeka benar-benar menggelikan.

Setelah itu, mereka kemudian saling mengenalkan diri satu sama lain. Lalu, mereka melakukan beberapa _games _untuk menguatkan ikatan _ukhuwah _di antara mereka. Setelah selesai, para pengurus rohis kemudian kembali mengkondisikan para anggota baru rohis. Acara kembali dipegang oleh Hikari.

"Untuk acara ke depannya, kita akan membagi anggota menjadi beberapa kelompok _tarbiyah_. Insya Allah nanti malam akan saya kirimi pesan mengenai lebih jelasnya," terang Hikari

"Kita tutup saja pertemuan kali ini dengan _hamdalah, istighfar, _do'a _rabithah _dan do'a akhir majelis,"

.

.

Karin berdebar memasuki masjid. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti mentoring. Semalam, ia sudah saling berkirim sms dengan _murabbiyah_nya. Alangkah senangnya ia saat mengetahui ia sekelompok dengan Himeka.

"Karin, memangnya kau tahu The Suzuka yang mana?" tanya Himeka menatap ke sekeliling di mana terlihat banyak lingkaran _khalaqah _di sana.

"Hum, aku kurang tahu sih, tapi katanya dia memakai jilbab warna merah muda dan memakai gamis dengan warna yang senada," jawab Karin seraya mengecek smsnya.

"Mungkin itu!" seru Himeka seraya menunjuk seorang akhwat memakai jilbab merah muda tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu siswa.

"Kita sapa yu," ajak Karin. Himeka mengangguk. Mereka kemudian menghampiri akhwat tersebut.

"Assalammualaikum," sapa Karin.

"Wa'alaikummusalam, Karin dan Himeka?"

"Teh Suzuka?"

"Iya, mangga silahkan duduk,"

Karin dan Himeka pun kemudian duduk, turut melingkar dalam lingkaran yang penuh cahaya tersebut.

"Karena yang bisa hadir hari ini baru kalian bertiga, ada baiknya kalau kita mulai saja _liqo _hari ini sekarang," ujar Suzuka. Beliau kemudian membuka mentoring di hari itu.

"Bismillahirrahmaanirrahiim, assalammualaikum ."

"Wa'alaikummusalam ."

"Alhamdulillah, Alhamdulillahirabbil 'alamin, Allah telah mengizinkan kita untuk berkumpul bersama untuk mencari ridho-Nya. Segala puji hanya bagi Allah yang telah melimpahkan begitu banyak karunia, nikmat yang senantiasa Ia curahkan pada kita sampai hari ini. Atas nikmat iman, islam, nikmat hidup yang telah Ia berikan pada kita. Semoga kita termasuk ke dalam umat-Nya yang pandai bersyukur dan tidak mengkufuri anugerah dari-Nya.

Shalawat serta salam pun juga semoga selalu tercurahkan kepada Rasulullah SAW, kepada para ahli bait nya, para sahabatnya, para tabiin, serta kepada kita, umat akhir zaman. Semoga kita termasuk ke dalam golongan orang yang mendapatkan syafaat dari beliau.

Sebelum kita memulai mentoring kali ini, ada baiknya jika kita _tilawah_ dulu bersama-sama. Kita akan memulai tilawah dari surat Al-Fatihah, satu orang satu halaman ya,"

Dan terdengarlah lantunan ayat-ayat suci Al-Qur'an dari mulut manis para pencari ridho Allah tersebut. Sesekali sang _murabbiyah _mengoreksi cara pembacaan dari anak didiknya yang masih belum tepat. Lingkaran itu terlihat semakin hangat sekarang.

"Alhamdulillah, acara berikutnya kita masuk ke sesi perkenalan ya," ujar Suzuka. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Rupanya dia mengeluarkan beberapa macam snack, mulai dari biskuit hingga takoyaki. Seorang siswi sebaya Karin yang duduk di sebelah Suzuka pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia tampak mengeluarkan beberapa jenis makanan ringan. Karin dan Himeka hanya terbengong melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu kaku begitu, mangga dimakan saja. Kazusa sebelumnya pernah ikut _liqo _ya?" tanya Suzuka pada siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Alhamdulillah saya ikut kegiatan DKM di SMP saya dulu teh. Salah satu kegiatannya adalah mentoring, jadi saya juga membawa makanan hari ini," jawab gadis tersebut.

"Kita lanjutkan sambil _ngopi _aja ya," ujar Suzuka.

"Siap teh!" seru Himeka seraya memasukkan sebuah takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Himeka!" tegur Karin.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo dimakan, sebelum dingin," ujar Suzuka. "Kita lanjutkan ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama teteh, Suzuka Nadhifatul Azhar, kalian bisa panggil teteh Suzuka. Sekarang lagi kuliah semester 3 di Universitas Al-Farouq jurusan Biologi,"

"Saya Kazusa Asy-Syifatu Kujo dari kelas X-5,"

"Saya Karin Syauqi Hanazono dari kelas X-3,"

"Saya Himeka Hasna Humaira dari kelas X-3,"

"Nah, kalau sudah kenal satu sama lain, teteh mau nanya dulu, di sini ada yang pernah ikutan rohis waktu SMPnya selain Kazusa?" tanya Suzuka. Karin dan Himeka dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebelumnya Hikari udah ngejelasin mengenai kegiatan-kegiatannya kan?" tanya Suzuka.

"Baru secara garis besar teh," jawab Karin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekalian kita langsung masuk ke materi aja ya, untuk hari ini materinya cukup pengenalan mentoring aja dulu,"

"Kalau kita lihat ke sekitar kita, pemberitaan di tv, remaja itu sekarang terkenal dengan apa?" tanya Suzuka. Karin dengan segera menyelutuk,"Kasus tawuran, narkoba, seks bebas,"

"Benar sekali, miris rasanya jika kita melihat pemberitaan di tv mengenai para remaja sekarang. Jika pemudanya saja berakhlak buruk seperti itu, bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi para penerus bangsa? Terutama kita, para wanita, Rasulullah pernah bersabda,'_Perempuan itu adalah tiangnya negara, apabila perempuannya baik, maka negaranya akan baik, namun jika perempuannya buruk, maka negaranya akan buruk,'_ Oleh sebab itulah, kita memerlukan adanya pendidikan islam untuk para generasi penerus seperti kalian. Namun, yang menyedihkan adalah pemerintah hanya memberikan waktu dua jam pelajaran saja dalam satu minggu untuk pelajaran agama, tentu saja ini sangatlah tidak cukup. Maka dari itu, rohis Al-Farisi mengadakan sebuah kegiatan _tarbiyah islamiyah_.

_Tarbiyah _setidaknya memiliki tiga makna. Pertama, ia berakar dari kata _Rabaa__Yarbuu _yang artinya tumbuh. Tarbiyah menumbuhkan seseorang dari kekanakan ruh, kekanakan akal, dan kekanakan jasad menuju kematangan dan kedewasaan masing-masingnya.

Kedua, ia berakar dari kata _Rabiya__Yurbii _yang artinya berkembang. Tarbiyah mengembangkan manusia muslim dalam kemampuan-kemampuan yang dibutuhkannya menjalani kehidupan.

Ketiga, ia berakar dari kata _Rabbaa__Yarubbu _yang artinya memberdayakan. Ia yang telah tumbuh dan berkembang harus diarahkan untuk berdayaguna. Islam memanggil manusia-manusia muslim untuk membuktikan keunggulannya. Islam menghendaki agar sebaik-baik manusia adalah yang paling bermanfaat, paling besar dayaguna dan kontribusinya bagi dunia.

Nah, salah satu bentuk dari kegiatan _tarbiyah _yang diadakan oleh Al-Farisi adalah kegiatan mentoring. Mentoring biasa dilakukan dalam sebuah kelompok kecil, kisaran anggotanya adalah 4-10 orang. Kenapa harus dalam sebuah kelompok kecil? Sebab dengan begitu, interaksi antar anggota ataupun anggota dengan tutor akan jauh lebih efektif, ilmu yang disampaikan pun akan lebih mudah tersampaikan.

Nah, karena dalam ekskul rohis ini ada beberapa kelompok _liqo_, ada baiknya jika kita memberinya sebuah nama. Ada yang memiliki usulan?" tanya Suzuka kemudian. Himeka menggeleng. Karin terlihat sejenak—berpikir. Sementara itu, Kazusa hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau memiliki usulan, Kazusa?" tanya Suzuka. Kazusa tersentak.

"E—Eto, aku memikirkan sebuah nama, mungkin Az-Zahra bisa menjadi nama kelompok _liqo _kita. Ng, tapi itu hanya usulan," jawab Kazusa. Suzuka tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Suzuka.

Karin menatap Himeka. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu.

"Kami setuju," jawab Karin. Suzuka kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tentukan ketua _liqo_nya," ujar Suzuka kemudian. "Ada yang ingin mengisi amanat menjadi seorang ketua?"

Karin kembali menatap Himeka. Ia lalu angkat bicara,"Teteh, bagaimana kalau Kazusa saja yang menjadi ketuanya?"

"Eh? A—Apa? Tapi—" Kazusa hendak menolaknya. Ia tahu, menjadi ketua artinya memegang sebuah amanah yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan.

"Soalnya Kazusa kan pernah ikut kegiatan serupa di waktu SMP, tentu Kazusa akan jauh lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dengan kami,"

"Bagaimana Kazusa?"

"Bismillah, InsyaAllah, saya siap teh,"

"Alhamdulillah,"

"Teteh, kalau mentoring itu kegiatannya apa aja sih?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Acara mentoring di Al-Farisi itu terdiri dari beberapa sesi. Yang pertama adalah sesi pembukaan. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tilawah Al-Qur'an dan setor hafalan,"

"Eh, setor hafalan? Setor hafalan apa teh?" tanya Himeka terkejut. Ia tak menyangka aka nada agenda seperti itu.

"Tentu setor hafalan Al-Qur'an ataupun setor hafalan Hadits, tergantung jadwal," jawab Suzuka. Himeka langsung meneguk ludah.

"Kemudian setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan kultum oleh anggota _liqo_. Lalu penyampaian materi, sesi tanya jawab, sharing dan kemudian ditutup dengan do'a," lanjut Suzuka. Karin mengangguk-angguk mafhum.

"Nah, tujuan dari tarbiyah ini adalah membentuk suatu pribadi yang setidaknya memenuhi sepuluh sifat tertentu yang biasa disebut dengan sepuluh _muwashafat tarbiyah_. Mengenai _muwashafat tarbiyah_, insyaAllah akan teteh sampaikan minggu depan," ujar Suzuka. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan dengan sesi sharing seraya menghabiskan makanan ringan yang telah disuguhkan.

Karin menyikut Himeka, ia memandang gadis itu dengan sebuah isyarat mata. Sepertinya ia hendak bertanya,'_Kegiatannya ngga boring kan?'_

Dan Himeka hanya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman malu. Ternyata kegiatan rohis tidak semembosankan yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

**Insya Allah, To Be Continued**

* * *

**Referensi:**

Karya ini tak lepas dari ilmu-ilmu yang vea peroleh dari buku-buku lain, jika kalian tertarik untuk membaca buku referensinya, berikut vea tulis keterangan bukunya:

1. Muslimorfosis [Buku Panduan Mentoring] karya Kang Didi, Teh Ria dan Mbak Erva yang diterbitkan oleh MeC Publishing

2. Saksikan bahwa Aku Seorang Muslim karya Salim A Fillah yang diterbitkan oleh Pro-U Media

3. New Quantum Tarbiyah karya Solikhin Abu 'Izzuddin yang diterbitkan oleh Pro-U Media


	2. Chapter 2

Rohis

.

.

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Fic 'Rohis' © Invea

.

.

Karin menatap jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi _liqo _akan dimulai, dan ia masih berada di kelasnya, menantikan sahabatnya yang tengah membersihkan kelas.

"Himeka, masih lamakah?" tanya Karin mulai bosan. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menemani gadis itu membersihkan kelas.

"Uuh, jika kau masih punya waktu bertanya seperti itu, bantulah aku!" keluh Himeka.

"Hello, Miss Himeka! Aku sudah membantumu mengangkat bangku dan menyapu kelas walau itu bukan tugasku sementara kau hanya mengepel dengan waktu lebih dari setengah jam?" Karin balas mengeluh.

"Hehe, _gomen gomen_…"

"Nanti kita telat _liqo _nih," seru Karin mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya… Eh, tapi Karin, benarkan ngga apa-apa kalau tes suratnya surat Al-Qoriah?" tanya Himeka khawatir.

"Kemarin aku udah sms-an sama Teh Suzuka, kata beliau sih ngga apa-apa," jawab Karin. Himeka menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian mengangkat ember dan alat pel.

"Sini kubantu!" seru Karin kemudian.

"Tak perlu, kau ambilkan saja tasku, aku mau membersihkan dulu alat-alat bekas pelnya. Kau tunggu di beranda masjid saja,"

"Ok!"

.

.

Sesaat setelah Himeka menuju kamar mandi, Karin kemudian membawa tas Himeka dan segera pergi ke masjid. Saat gadis itu tengah memperhatikan koridor kelas yang mulai menyepi, sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya menyapa,"Hei, Karin,"

Karin dengan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya sosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam sekelam langit malam tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh, kau Jin," sahut Karin—dingin.

"Mau pulang? Kok bawa dua tas begitu? Ngga berat?" tanya Jin bertubi. Bergegas ia berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Karin—teman satu kelasnya dulu ketika mereka berada di tingkat sekolah menengah pertama.

"Ngga, aku mau ke masjid. Ini tas Himeka," jawab Karin.

"Sini aku bawakan!" seru Jin. Dengan gesit ia kemudian merebut tas Himeka dari tangan Karin. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepersekian detik saja baginya untuk melakukan itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Karin terkejut.

"Whoa, Jin!" seru Karin setengah berteriak. Jin hanya tersenyum—usil.

"Kebetulan, aku juga hendak ke masjid," ujar Jin. Karin lantas mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya—pelan.

"Jangan sungkan!"

Keheningan kemudian menyapa mereka. Sepanjang koridor itu, tak sepatah kata pun keluar lagi dari mulut mereka. Satu sama lain, mereka larut dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Himeka tampak sedikit kerepotan membawa alat-alat pel dengan seember penuh air kotor bekasnya mengepel kelas tadi. Ia mulai mengeluh.

"Huh, harusnya tadi aku menerima tawaran bantuan dari Karin,"

Sibuk dengan tangannya yang mulai kelelahan mengangkut ember, gadis berambut hitam indigo itu tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu kakinya menginjak tali sepatu kaki lainnya. Kecelakaanpun tak dapat dihindarkan. Himeka terjatuh, tepat di hadapan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu pun mendapat semburan air kotor dari ember Himeka.

"Innalillahi wa innailaihi raji'un," seru _seseorang _tersebut.

Himeka yang tersadar bahwa kecerobohannya telah menyebabkan seseorang terkena getahnya dengan segera bangkit dan meminta maaf.

"Ma—Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," serunya dengan membungkukkan badannya. Saat ia menegakkan kembali badannya, ia langsung kaku mengetahui bahwa _seseorang _itu adalah Kazune.

"Ng—ngga apa-apa," ujar Kazune seraya berusaha mencari-cari sapu tangan di saku celananya. Wajahnya sedikit kecewa melihat sapu tangan yang dicari turut basah.

Himeka yang menyadari itu bergegas mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada Kazune yang sekujur tubuhnya begitu basah.

"Pa—Pakai saja punyaku," sahut Himeka—malu-malu.

"Oh, tidak perlu, terima kasih. _Afwan_." Kazune dengan segera menundukkan pandangannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Himeka. Gadis itu hanya dapat memperhatikan punggung pemuda berambut pirang yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

Setelah didapatinya Kazune mulai menjauh, Himeka lantas memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

'_Astaga, baka baka baka! Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?' _serunya dalam hati. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia lalu membereskan alat pelnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Jin, sini tas Himekanya biar sama aku saja. Kau masuk ke masjid saja duluan," ujar Karin setibanya mereka di beranda masjid.

"Tidak apa, kita tunggu Himeka saja bersama," sahut Jin.

"Tapi—"

Belum juga Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pekikan panik terdengar dari depan pintu masjid.

"Innalillahi wa innailaihi raji'un! Kazune, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sontak, pandangan Karin dan Jin dengan segera tertuju pada sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat bergegas menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang basah kuyup.

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil. _Akhi_, bisakah menghubungi seksi logistik rohis? Hanya sekedar bertanya siapa tahu mereka memiliki sebuah handuk ataupun pakaian bersih di _sekre_," ujar pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Kazune.

Karin merasa kasihan melihatnya. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk berwarna hijau tosca. Disodorkannya handuk tersebut pada Jin.

"Jin, tolong kau pinjamkan handuk ini pada pemuda itu. Aku kasihan melihatnya," ujar Karin. Jin terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu bertanya,"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang memberikannya?"

"Aku malu. Aku kan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Sudah sana kau berikan saja! Kasihan, dia kedinginan!" seru Karin. Akhirnya Jin meraih handuk tersebut dan segera menghampiri Kazune.

"Ini, pakailah!" ujar Jin seraya menyodorkan handuk Karin pada Kazune.

"Boleh kupinjam sehari? InsyaAllah besok aku kembalikan," sahut Kazune. Jin hanya mengangguk walaupun ia sedikit ragu.

"Alhamdulillah, jadzakallah khairan katsira, akhi. _Antum_ mau ikut _liqo _juga hari ini kan?" seru Kazune. Lagi-lagi Jin hanya mengangguk.

"Kazune, aku hanya mendapat pinjaman seragam olahraga dari kang Ilham. Katanya mangga aja dipakai dulu, paling lambat nanti lusa kalau bisa dikembalikan," sahut pemuda berambut cokelat seraya tangannya memegang sebuah seragam yang terlipat rapi.

"Alhamdulillah, kalau begitu nampaknya sebelum _liqo_ _ana _harus mandi dulu nih," seru Kazune seraya _nyengir_. Ia kemudian meraih seragam yang disodorkan sahabatnya. "Jadzakallah khairan katsira ya, saya pinjam dulu barang-barangnya," lanjutnya. Ia kemudian segera berlari menuju kamar mandi _ikhwan _yang ada di sebelah kiri masjid.

"Eh, _antum _mau _liqo _juga kan? Ayo segera masuk sepertinya sebentar lagi _liqo_nya akan dimulai!" ajak pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Ng, silakan duluan. Nanti aku menyusul," gumam Jin. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan lantas bergegas memasuki masjid. Sementara itu, Jin langsung menghampiri Karin.

"Apa kau selalu membawa handuk setiap hari?" tanya Jin. Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak juga. Tadinya hari ini aku berencana menginap di rumah nenek, karenanya aku membawa perlengkapan mandi," jawab Karin.

"Pantas, tasmu melendung kayak yang mau pergi _camping _saja," ledek Jin. Karin hanya mencelos. Tak lama, Himeka datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah merah padam.

"Himeka, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Ya—ya, aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu cemas," jawabnya. "Mana tasku?"

"Nih, berterimakasihlah padaku yang sudah susah payah membawakannya untukmu," sahut Jin seraya menyodorkan tas Himeka.

"Aku tidak memintamu membawakannya. Jadi, untuk apa aku berterima kasih?" seru Himeka seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau—"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah, kalian ini dari SMP kerjaannya berantem aja mulu!" keluh Karin berusaha melerai.

"Jin, terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku membawakan tas Himeka. Kami duluan ya, takut _liqo_nya keburu dimulai," ujar Karin seraya menyikut Himeka. Gadis yang disikut itu meringis sembari _nyengir_.

"Jangan sungkan, Karin. Kau harusnya belajar dari sahabatmu ini, Himeka!" seru Jin membanggakan Karin. Himeka hanya mencelos. Mereka kemudian bergegas memasuki masjid.

.

.

"Assalammu'alaikum," sapa Karin seraya duduk bergabung dengan lingkaran kelompok mentoringnya. Ada beberapa wajah yang tidak ia kenali di sana.

"Wa'alaikummussalam ." jawab mereka kompak.

"Teteh, _afwan _kita berdua telat," gumam Karin merasa bersalah. Suzuka tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian menenangkan kedua _mad'u_nya tersebut.

"Tenang aja, kita baru mau mulai kok. Sebelumnya, ayo kenalan dulu sama anggota yang lain," ujar Suzuka. Mereka kemudian kembali saling mengenalkan diri satu sama lain. Setelah itu, barulah Suzuka memberi isyarat pada Kazusa untuk membuka mentoring hari ini.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Assalammu'alaikum ."

"Wa'alaikummussalam ."

"Alhamdulillah, segala puji bagi Allah yang telah melimpahkan berjuta karunia pada kita semua, salah satunya karunia waktu luang pada kita untuk dapat berkumpul kembali, bersama-sama mencari ilmu dalam kajian mentoring hari ini.

Shalawat serta salam semoga senantiasa tercurah bagi Rasulullah saw. kepada para keluarganya, sahabatnya, serta umatnya.

Sebelum memulai mentoring hari ini, ada baiknya kita buka dulu dengan bacaan basmalah bersama-sama. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Serta agar jauh lebih diberkahi oleh Allah, mari kita tilawah bersama-sama."

Masing-masing dari mereka kemudian sibuk mengeluarkan al-Qur'an dari tasnya masing-masing.

"Mangga dibuka surat al-Baqarah ayat 1. Masing-masing membaca setengah halaman,"

Lalu, mengalunlah ayat-ayat suci indah al-Qur'an. Sesekali mereka saling mengkoreksi bacaan satu sama lain.

"Alhamdulillah, sesi tilawah telah kita laksanakan, semoga Allah senantiasa membimbing kita untuk dapat membaca al-Qur'an dengan lebih tartil lagi. Aamiin. Selanjutnya, untuk sesi kultum, Teh Suzuka telah membicarakannya dengan saya, sesi kultum akan dimulai nanti dua bulan lagi. Oleh karena itu, kita lanjut aja ke sesi setor hafalan,"

Mendadak wajah-wajah mereka mulai sedikit memucat. Ada yang sibuk mengingat hafalannya. Ada yang membaca berulang-ulang surat yang dihafalnya. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai menyetorkan hafalannya. Teh Suzuka sesekali mengkoreksi hafalan dari mereka. Binar kelegaan terpancar di wajah mereka telah menyetorkan hafalannya.

"Alhamdulillah, sesi setor hafalan sudah kita lewati, semoga di pecan depan, hafalannya bisa semakin bertambah dan hafalan-hafalannya yang dulu bisa semakin kuat. Aamiin. Berikutnya kita masuk ke sesi materi. Kepada Teh Suzuka, dipersilakan,"

"Terima kasih. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Assalammu'alaikum ."

"Wa'alaikummussalam ."

"Alhamdulillahirabbil 'alamin, segala puji bagi Allah yang telah memberikan nikmat iman, nikmat islam kepada kita. Segala puji bagi-Nya yang telah memberikan kita kesempatan untuk senantiasa berbenah diri untuk menjadi hamba-Nya yang jauh lebih baik lagi.

Shalawat serta salam semoga senantiasa tercurah pada Rasulullah, Nabi Muhammad saw. Seorang insan yang telah Allah turunkan sebagai teladan bagi umatnya. Seorang insan yang amat mencintai umatnya. Semoga Allah mempertemukan kita dengannya kelak di jannah-Nya.

Sesuai janji teteh di minggu lalu, hari ini kita akan membahas sepuluh muwashofat tarbiyah,"

Para _mad'u _dengan cekatan meraih buku catatan dari tas mereka dan kemudian bersiap mencatat. Himeka yang sempat melamun, setelah disikut Karin, turut mengikuti tindakan yang lain.

"Sifat yang pertama adalah _salimul_ _aqidah_ atau aqidah yang bersih. Seorang muslim haruslah memiliki aqidah yang bersih. Sebab, aqidah merupakan salah satu fondasi dasar dalam islam. Dalam dakwahnya pada para sahabat di Mekkah, Rasulullah saw. mengutamakan pembinaan aqidah, iman serta tauhid. Contoh dari sifat ini adalah tidak menyekutukan Allah. Kalau kita melihat sekeliling, masih banyak adat kebiasaan masyarakat yang menyerempet bahkan termasuk ke dalam perbuatan _syirik_. Misalnya saja meminta bantuan kepada dukun ataupun jin. Lalu contoh lainnya men_ziarah_i makam orang-orang sholeh dan meminta kebaikan pada mereka. Atau mempercayai jimat,"

"Teteh, bagaimana dengan mempercayai ramalan?" tanya Himeka. Bisa dibilang ia memang salah satu penikmat _zodiak_ dalam majalah langganannya.

"Pun jua itu. Jika masih ada di antara kita yang melakukan hal-hal tersebut, maka perlu dipertanyakan lagi kebersihan _aqidah _kita," jawab Suzuka.

"Tapi kan teh, kok ramalan seperti itu bisa tepat teh?" tanya Himeka kemudian. Karin mulai menyikut lengan Himeka. Namun, sahabatnya itu hanya cuek bebek.

"Dulu pun ada seorang sahabat yang menanyakan hal tersebut pada Rasulullah, lalu Rasulullah bersabda,' Ucapan benar datang dari langit lalu terdengar oleh jin. Lalu dibisikkan oleh Jin ke telinga para tukang ramal.'[HR Muslim]. Untuk lebih jelasnya, Himeka bisa lihat di Al-Qur'an dalam surat Al-Jinn ayat 8-10,"

"Oh begitu, makasih teh," gumam Himeka kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan lagi ya. Sifat yang kedua adalah _shahihul_ ibadah atau ibadah yang benar. Nah, maka dari itu, kita harus mempelajari ibadah yang sesuai dengan Rasulullah. Seperti apa wudhu yang benar, seperti apa shalat yang benar. Maka, penting bagi kita untuk terus mengkaji dan mengkaji islam lebih dalam.

Kemudian sifat yang ketiga adalah _matinul khuluq _atau _akhlak _yang kokoh. Rasulullah pernah bersabda bahwa yang terbaik di antara kalian adalah yang paling baik akhlaknya. Nah, akhlak yang baik itu yang seperti apa sih? Kita dapat meneladani Rasulullah, sebab pada diri beliau melekat akhlak yang mulia. Dalam Al-Qur'an, Allah swt. berfirman dalam surat Al-Ahzab ayat 21,'_Sungguh, telah ada pada (diri) Rasulullah itu suri teladan yang baik bagimu (yaitu) bagi orang yang mengharap (rahmat) Allah dan (kedatangan) hari Kiamat dan yang banyak mengingat Allah,'_

Lalu sifat yang keempat adalah _qowiyyul jismi _atau fisik yang kuat. Dengan fisik yang kuat, tentu kita akan lebih mudah dalam menjalankan ibadah kepada Allah. Rasulullah pun pernah bersabda bahwa _mukmin yang kuat lebih aku cintai daripada mukmi yang lemah_. [HR Muslim]. Nah, maka dari itu, dalam kegiatan rohis pun nanti akan ada kegiatan olahraga bersama, kemudian ada juga rihlah.

Sampai sini dulu, ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Para _mad'u _saling tukar pandang dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu teteh lanjut ya, sifat yang kelima adalah _mutsaqqoful fikri _atau intelek dalam berpikir. Memiliki wawasan yang luas sangat penting bagi seorang muslim. Kalau kata teman teteh mah amal tanpa ilmu, sia-sia. Kalau kita pikirkan logikanya, saat kita melakukan suatu amal, tapi kita sama sekali tidak memiliki ilmu tentang bagaimana rasul mencontohkannya, bukankah sama saja dengan _cape gawe teu kapake_. Nah, kasarnya mah seperti itu. Bahkan, Allah telah menegaskan dalam Al-Qur'an surat Az-Zumar ayat 9 yang artinya,'_..apakah sama orang-orang yang mengetahui dengan orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui? Sebenarnya, hanya orang yang berakal sehat yang dapat menerima pelajaran,'_

Setelah itu, sifat yang keenam adalah _mujahadatun linafsihi _atau berjuang melawan hawa nafsu. Penting bagi seorang muslim untuk dapat mengontrol hawa nafsunya sebab setiap manusia memiliki kecenderungan kepada yang baik dan kepada yang buruk. Belum lagi kalau syetan udah mengompori kita, perlu perjuangan ekstra untuk mengontrolnya. Guru teteh pernah memberi motivasi seperti ini pada teteh,'_Sebesar hawa nafsu yang kau tahan, sebesar itu pula pahala yang akan kau dapatkan_,'Jadi, jangan pernah lelah untuk mengendalikan diri, sebab Allah tak memerintahkan kita untuk membunuh hawa nafsu, kita hanya diminta untuk mengendalikannya saja.

Lalu sifat yang ketujuh adalah _harishun 'ala waqtihi _atau pandai me_manage _waktu. Allah telah mengkaruniakan 24 jam dalam sehari untuk kita. Nah, tugas kita adalah mengendalikan dan menata agar jangan sampai ada satu detik pun yang tersiakan. Seringkali kita dapati kejadian _ngaret _atau telat datang di sekitar kita. Ini merupakan kebiasaan buruk lho, kalau bisa segera hentikan kebiasaan seperti ini karena saat kita _ngaret _pada hakikatnya kita telah men_dzalimi _orang lain, selain itu, kejadian tersebut merupakan bukti bahwa kita masih belum dapat me_manage _waktu.

Sifat yang kedelapan adalah _munazhzhamun fi syu'unihi _atau teratur dalam urusan. Kalau ini mah, mungkin sahabat sekalian juga sudah pada tahu. Penegasannya ada pada Al-Qur'an surat Asy-Syarh ayat 7,'_Maka apabila engkau telah selesai (dari suatu urusan), tetaplah bekerja keras (untuk urusan yang lain),'_

Kemudian sifat yang kesembilan adalah _qodirun 'alal kasbi_ atau mandiri. Mungkin sahabat pun sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata ini. Nah, mandiri di sini termasuk pula mandiri dalam segi ekonomi. Kalau kalian perhatikan, Alhamdulillah kebanyakan dari pejuang-pejuang rohis di Al-Farisi sudah memiliki usahanya sendiri. Contohnya Teh Hikari, beliau berjualan pudding di jam istirahat.

Lalu, sifat yang kesepuluh adalah _naafi'un lighoirihi _atau bermanfaat bagi orang lain. Kalau secara perumpamaannya, seorang muslim ibarat sebuah pohon yang buahnya dapat dinikmati oleh siapa saja. Maka dari itu, ia harus dapat memberi kebermanfaatan bagi orang lain.

Nah, itulah kesepuluh sifat minimal yang harus tertanam dan melekat erat pada diri seorang muslim. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Para _mad'u _terdiam lama tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sepertinya ngga ada teh," ujar salah satu _mad'u_.

"Kalau begitu mending langsung ditutup aja sekarang ya, khawatir pulang kesorean," sahut Suzuka. Kazusa kemudian mengangguk dan lantas menutup pertemuan hari itu.

.

.

To Be Continued, InsyaAllah


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Assalammu'alaikum, afwan di chapter kemarin vea ngga bisa nyapa ^^/ Alhamdulillah setelah kemarin sibuk berjuang mengikuti tes masuk PTN serta fokus juga untuk acara Mukhayyam Al-Qur'an, akhirnya Allah ngasih vea kesempatan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini ^^9 Karena alur di chapter kali ini sangat melambat, vea jadi ngga mencantumkan materi mentoring karena memang belum saatnya mentoring bagi mereka, tokoh-tokoh di bawah ini :D

Oh iya, untuk review, vea udah bales via pm :) Jadzakumullahu khairan katsira u/ review, read and fav-nya ^w^

* * *

**Rohis**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Fic 'Rohis' © Invea**

**.**

**.**

"_Akhi, _tunggu!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengejar lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah bersama teman-temannya berjalan menuju kantin. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak menoleh. Ia tetap asyik menikmati obrolannya dengan kedua temannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun mempercepat larinya dan segera menepuk pundak lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. Lelaki itu pun menoleh dan kedua temannya lalu terhenti.

"Jin, kami ke kantin duluan ya! Kalau tak ada yang menempati meja, ntar kita malah ngga kebagian tempat duduk lagi. Nanti kamu nyusul aja ya," seru salah satu teman lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Oke. Pesenin makanan buat aku ya, seperti biasa. Ntar aku nyusul," seru lelaki berambut hitam tersebut—Jin. Kedua temannya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jin dan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Alhamdulillah, ketemu juga. _Afwan _ya, _ana _udah mengganggu. Ini, handuk yang kemarin. _Jadzakallah khairan katsira_, sudah saya cuci," gumam pemuda berambut pirang tersebut seraya menyodorkan sebuah handuk berwarna hijau tosca.

"Emh, ya, bukan masalah," ujar Jin seraya meraih handuk tersebut.

"Oh ya, _akhi _anak rohis juga kan? Kenalkan, _ana _Kazune Azzam Kujo, dari kelompok Qawam. _Antum?_" Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya—mengajak berjabat. Jin lalu menerima jabatan tangan tersebut. Ia lalu menjawab singkat,"Jin Fadhil Kuga, dari kelompok Abdullah,"

"Oh, yang dimentor sama Kang Ahnaf?" tanya Kazune. Jin mengangguk.

"Apa kau hafal semua _murabbi _dan kelompok yang mereka bina?" tanya Jin kemudian. Kazune mengangguk dan berkata,"Alhamdulillah, _akhi_, sekarang saya sedang mencoba menghafal para pengurus rohis, serta anggota-anggota rohis,"

Jin memandang—kagum. Kegiatan rohis baru berjalan sekitar dua minggu dan Kazune—selaku anggota baru rohis—sudah hafal para _murabbi _dan nama kelompok yang mereka bina. Sementara dirinya sendiri? Jangankan menghafal _murabbi _dan kelompok lain! Anggota kelompok yang se_liqo _dengannya saja, ia belum hafal semua.

"Kenapa, _akhi_?" tanya Kazune heran dengan cara Jin memandangnya.

"Ah, ngga apa-apa. Mau ke kantin bareng?" ajak Jin. Kazune menggeleng pelan.

"_Afwan_, saya lagi _shaum_. Sekarang saya mau ke masjid, mau shalat dhuha. _Antum_ mau ikut?" Kazune berbalik mengajak.

"Mungkin lain kali," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya duluan ya! Assalammu'alaikum," pamit Kazune.

"Wa—Wa'alaikummussalam."

Dan mereka berdua pun kemudian berpisah.

.

.

"Lama banget, Jin! Pesenan kita udah pada habis nih! Malah tadinya makananmu juga mau kita habisin!" seru Kuro—salah satu teman sekelas Jin—saat Jin menghampiri kedua sohibnya.

"Maaf, deh! Pesenanku kita makan bertiga aja," sahut Jin kemudian. Kuro membelalakkan matanya, sementara itu, Shiro—teman sekelas Jin yang lain—memandang sahabatnya itu dengan penuh keheranan.

"Tadi apa kau bilang?" tanya Kuro seraya menempelkan tangan kanannya ke telinganya.

"Kau tidak demam kan, Jin?" seru Shiro seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jin. Pemuda bermarga Kuga itu langsung menepis lengan Shiro.

"Tidak! Memangnya seaneh apa sih aku membagi makanan pesananku?" gumam Jin sewot. Kuro dan Shiro terkekeh.

"Biasanya kan jangankan berbagi, menyentuh ujung piringnya pun kau langsung murka," ledek Kuro. Jin hanya menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Iya nih, sejak kamu ikutan rohis, kamu mulai berubah Jin," gumam Shiro. Ia kemudian menggunakan garpunya untuk meraih salah satu makanan Jin. Gerakan tersebut kemudian diikuti oleh Kuro.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku berubah?" tanya Jin ketus dengan wajah cemberut. Shiro dan Kuro langsung beradu pandang. Mereka lalu tertawa ringan.

"Ya, ngga lah. Kita bersyukur banget malah, selama kamu mau berbagi makanan terus sama kita," seru Kuro. Shiro mengangguk setuju. Jin mengumpat,"Teman macam apa kalian!"

.

.

"Hei, Himeka, kau bisa mengerjakan soal kimia no.9 tidak?" tegur Karin seraya menghampiri meja sahabatnya. Yang ditegur hanya diam terpaku dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

"Hoi, Himeka!" Lagi, Karin memanggilnya dengan sedikit keras. Yang dipanggil tak berkutik. Tatapan matanya melayang entah ke mana.

"Himeka!" Karin akhirnya menggoyangkan tubuh gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu. Gadis itu langsung terguncang—tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eh—Oh, Ka—Karin, ada apa?" tanya Himeka gelagapan.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan soal kimia no.9 tidak?" tanya Karin. Himeka menatapnya bingung.

"Itu lho, tadi kan guru kimia menugasi kita untuk mengerjakan soal di halaman 12. Aku mentok nih di no.9," ujar Karin seraya memperhatikan buku tugasnya.

"Ng? Emang guru kimia ngasih tugas ya?" tanya Himeka penuh keheranan.

"Aduh, Himeka. Kamu tuh dari tadi ngelamunin apa sih? Tadi kan ibunya bilang sendiri kalau tugasnya besok dikumpulkan, makanya di jam istirahat gini aku coba kerjakan," sahut Karin. Himeka hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh gitu ya," gumamnya polos membuat Karin _greget _ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku mau nanyain materi ini ke Kazusa, kamu mau ikut?" ajak Karin. Himeka berpikir sejenak dan langsung menggeleng.

"Nanti aja aku nyontek dari kamu," ujarnya tanpa perasaan. Karin langsung menjewer telinga sahabatnya.

"Jangan harap akan kuberi!" bentaknya kesal. Himeka hanya _cengengesan_.

"Bercanda, nanti aku kerjakan di rumah saja," ujar Himeka kemudian. Karin mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu, aku ke kelas Kazusa ya!"

"Ok!"

.

.

"Kazusa-nya ada?" tanya Karin pada salah satu anak kelas X-5. Anak itu kemudian menatap ke seluruh ruangan penjuru kelas dan kemudian berteriak agak keras,"Ada yang lihat Kazusa ngga?"

"Ke kantin kali," celutuk salah seorang anak laki-laki.

"Tadi aku lihat dia ke masjid," ujar seorang anak perempuan.

"Oh, ke masjid ya, makasih banyak ya," ujar Karin. Ia kemudian hendak meninggalkan kelas X-5 sampai orang yang dicarinya berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Kazusa!" panggil Karin senang. Kazusa langsung mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri teman satu kelompok mentoringnya tersebut.

"Karin, ada apa? Ayo masuk ke kelas!" ajak Kazusa kemudian. Karin mengekornya dari belakang.

"Anu, aku mau nanya tentang materi kimia yang tidak kumengerti," ujar Karin. Kazusa tersenyum, ia kemudian menarik kursi kosong yang ada di meja sebelah kanannya.

"Boleh, sini duduk!" sahut Kazusa ramah. Gadis itu kemudian meraih buku tulis Karin untuk melihat materi yang tidak dimengerti temannya itu.

"Eh, Kazusa, tadi kamu ke masjid ngapain?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Oh, tadi aku habis shalat dhuha," jawab Kazusa.

"Besok ajak aku dong, aku juga pingin tapi ngga ada temen," pinta Karin. Kazusa mengangguk ramah.

"InsyaAllah, nanti kita janjian di tempat wudhu akhwat aja ya."

Karin mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang, yang mana yang ngga kamu mengerti?" tanya Kazusa. Karin kemudian menunjuk soal no.9. Tak lama terdengarlah suara bijak Kazusa menjelaskan cara mengerjakan soal tersebut pada Karin. Karin memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

.

.

"Karin!" Terdengar suara baritone memanggil gadis berkerudung putih polos. Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria berambut hitam berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Jin?" tanya Karin kemudian. Jin lalu mengeluarkan handuk berwarna hijau tosca dari dalam tasnya.

"Tadi Kazune mengembalikannya padaku," jawab Jin. Disodorkannya handuk tersebut. Karin lalu mengambilnya. "Katanya sudah dicuci," lanjut Jin. Karin mengangguk.

"Makasih banyak ya Jin," sahut Karin seraya tersenyum. Jin mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Karin," panggil Jin—pelan.

"Iya, Jin?" Karin menatap pemuda itu dengan heran.

"Setelah ini, kau mau pulang?" tanya Jin sembari menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya. Karin mengangguk.

"Ke—Kebetulan aku membawa motor, mau ku antarkan?" tawar Jin.

"Ng, terima kasih, Jin. Mungkin lain kali, aku harus pergi ke supermarket dulu untuk belanja bulanan," tolak Karin halus.

"Oh—ya, ya. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan," ujar Jin.

"Kau juga," sahut Karin. "Aku duluan ya," lanjutnya. Gadis itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jin yang masih mematung.

.

.

"Fuah!" Karin meregangkan tubuhnya sesampainya ia di kamar. Membawa dua _kresek _besar barang belanjaan dari jalan raya sampai rumahnya cukup membuatnya pegal. Gadis itu kemudian menaruh tasnya dan lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk.

"Alhamdulillah tugas untuk besok sudah aku selesaikan. Aku bisa langsung beristirahat malam ini," gumamnya. _'Ah, handuknya!'_

Karin tersentak mengingat handuk hijau toscanya. Ia kemudian menuju meja belajarnya dan lantas mengeluarkan handuknya. Tercium wangi yang sedikit menyengat dari handuk tersebut. Wangi khas parfum ikhwan. Hidung Karin memang sensitif terhadap wangi-wangian sebab ia memang kurang menyukai parfum, apalagi yang baunya menyengat.

'_Pemuda itu berarti termasuk cowok yang bersih,' _gumam Karin dalam hati. Ia lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencuci handuk tersebut—sebab wanginya tidak terlalu menyengat hidungnya.

.

.

"_Ohayou, _Karin-chan!" seru Himeka seraya menepuk pundak Karin dengan gembira. Karin menoleh ke arah temannya yang tampak sangat bahagia di pagi itu.

"Ceria amat, kemarin dapat durian runtuh ya?" sahut Karin. Himeka lalu menari-nari mengitari teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi indaaah sekali," seru Himeka seraya menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya penuh kegembiraan.

"Mimpi apa sih?" tanya Karin heran.

"Aku mimpi—"

TEEET! TEEET! TEEET!

"Gyaaa! Himeka! Bel masuk udah berbunyi, ayo cepat kita ke kelas!" seru Karin seraya mengambil langkah seribu. Himeka lalu berlari mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kyaaa! Kariiin! Tunggu akuuu!" serunya.

.

.

"Teman-teman, sebelum kalian keluar kelas untuk istirahat, kumpulkan buku tugas kimianya di atas meja guru!" seru ketua kelas X-3.

Karin kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tangan kanannya memegang buku tugas kimia, sementara tangan kirinya memegang mukena dan handuk hijau toscanya. Himeka menatap teman sekelasnya kebingungan. Saat Karin hendak melewati mejanya, Himeka dengan gesit menarik kerudung gadis itu.

"Sakit, Himeka!" seru Karin seraya berusaha merapikan kerudungnya.

"Emang ada tugas apa?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Astaghfirullah, Himeka! Kan kemarin udah aku ingetin kalau tugas kimia halaman 12 dikumpulin sekarang, udah aku ajak kerjain bareng malah, masa lupa!" seru Karin mengingatkan. Himeka berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia pun ingat.

"OMG! Aku lupa! Gimana dong, Karin!" seru Himeka kebingungan.

"Gez, ngga mau tahu, ah!" sahut Karin dingin seraya mengumpulkan buku tugasnya dan lantas langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Huwaaa! Kariiiiin!"

.

.

Karin terdiam di tempat wudhu akhwat—menanti kehadiran teman satu liqonya, Kazusa. Tak lama, Karin merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia kemudian menatap layar ponselnya, rupanya ada pesan masuk dari Kazusa.

_From : Kazusa_Liqo_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Karin, maafkan aku, aku ada keperluan dulu sebentar. Kamu shalat duluan aja, ngga apa-apa? InsyaAllah lima-delapan menitan lagi aku ke masjid._

_Reply this message_

Karin mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian memasuki tempat wudhu akhwat dan lantas mengambil air wudhu. Setelah selesai—tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, ia kemudian berjalan seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk hijau toscanya. Saat hendak memasuki masjid, seorang ikhwan berambut pirang tanpa sengaja memperhatikannya.

'_Kalau tidak salah, handuk itu kan—'_

Ketika Karin menurunkan handuknya dari wajahnya, pandangannya bertemu dengan bola mata biru safir yang tengah memperhatikannya.

'_I—Itu kan ikhwan yang basah kuyup waktu itu,' _gumam Karin dalam hati.

"A—Ano," Karin berusaha memanggil ikhwan tersebut—membangunkan sang ikhwan dari pikirannya.

"Akh." Sang Ikhwan tersentak. "A—Afwan." Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap tanah dan lantas bergegas memasuki masjid.

'_Astaghfirullah, aku ini kenapa sih? Ampuni aku, Ya Allah,' _gumam ikhwan tersebut dalam hati. Karin hanya menatapnya penuh keheranan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tepukan lembut menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ada apa, Karin? Sudah selesai shalatnya?" tanya orang yang menepuknya. Karin menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Kazusa tengah membawa mukena tepat berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh, Kazusa. Belum, aku baru selesai wudhu," jawab Karin. Kazusa mengangguk.

"Aku mau wudhu dulu, ya. Titip mukenanya boleh?" tanya Kazusa. Karin mengangguk dengan senyum lembut terhias di wajahnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued, InsyaAllah :)**


End file.
